


Oh wait. It's cause You Make Me Smile.

by tenwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoo/pseuds/tenwoo
Summary: He figures that the only way out is in.





	Oh wait. It's cause You Make Me Smile.

"This is impossible in reality." 

Mingyu is of course referring to the photo he's holding up of Seokmin and Jihoon hugging, presenting it to everyone at the showcase. All members turn their heads to said picture and give nods and chuckles of recognition. Memories of this moment flash vividly in Seokmin's head- Jihoon's swolen eyes and runny nose, and his body shaking from the tears that wouldn't stop falling. He'd never seen him quite so... small before. 

"He looked so sad, I gave him a hug," Seokmin says. "I don't usually give Woozi hugs." 

"Nobody does. Woozi hates hugs or touching," Mingyu adds. "But Woozi's hand is on his shoulder. He gave a hug back. He's holding DK," he points out. The members all marvel at that fact and join in on the teasing. Seokmin looks over at Jihoon and sees his shoulders shaking from laughter this time instead of tears. The shorter boy looks at him shyly and Seokmin grins, glad to see he's all cheered up now.

-

Seokmin is exhausted. 

The weeks before a comeback are usually the most stressful time of the year, and they are only halfway through them. The practices never seem to end and they barely sleep trying to get all the moves down to a tee. It doesn't help that the livestreams are just as frequent as they've ever been, and right now they are doing one with all thirteen of them. At least it's a well needed break for Seokmin's body after a whole day of dancing and moving around. Right behind him, Jihoon is there with his arms resting on Seokmin's shoulders. Normally, he wouldn't mind it at all, but right now, he can barely carry his own weight and he feels hyperaware of his surroundings. Jihoon doesn’t take his arms off Seokmin, no matter how hard the taller boy tried to move around and subtly shake him off. 

He gives up after a few tries and just sits back and cracks some jokes throughout the show, during which Jihoon does not take his hands off Seokmin. He gets used to it after a few minutes and actually starts to find the light weight calming.The livestream ends as Hoshi puts his hand on the camera lens and everyone disperses, except for Seokmin and Jihoon, still connected. Seokmin wonders why the other boy is acting this way when he usually rejects even the smallest of affections. He figures that the only way out is in. If he initiates more physical contact, Jihoon will get annoyed and move away on his own. He pulls Jihoon’s arms down and hugs them tight. 

“Are you tired, Hyung?” he asks.

The older man doesn’t say anything, and instead nods. 

“You should go rest,” Seokmin continues. He looks up to Jihoon.

“Yeah. You should, too,” Jihoon answers, looking down at him. Their faces are so close that he can see specks of light brown in Jihoon’s eyes.

“I should,” Seokmin is whispering now. He doesn’t need more for Jihoon to hear him. He pulls Jihoon’s hands down more. He’s wondering if Jihoon will ever pull away. But seeing his soft skin and bright eyes from this up close, he’s hoping he never does. 

He puts a hand around Jihoon’s neck slowly, cautiously, and pulls his head down. Until he feels Jihoon’s lips on his own. They’re soft but nervous. Seokmin rubs Jihoon’s neck a bit to calm him. Jihoon releases a breath and relaxes into the kiss. They stay like that for what seems like hours. Seokmin doesn’t actually know how long the kiss lasts, but it was Jihoon who pulls back. 

Jihoon looks at Seokmin and chuckles. 

“You always make me feel so much better.”


End file.
